Zeus
Zeus was the King of Olympus and the father of Princess Diana, whom he fathered through Queen Hippolyta. Biography When time itself was new, Zeus created a race of sentient beings in the image of the Gods: mankind. When Ares, his son, grew jealous of mankind and corrupted it, he and the other Gods created the Amazons to help restore peace and love. Later on, he led the Gods and the Amazons into battle against Steppenwolf. After a brief period of peace, the Amazons were put in danger of enslavement, and Zeus led the Gods to their defense. However, Ares seized the opportunity to kill them, one by one, until only Zeus himself remained. Despite the fact that Ares had been dramatically empowered by his killings, Zeus still managed to - at the expense of his own life - strike him with a blow that forced him to retreat. With his dying breath, Zeus also created the Island of Themyscira as a new home and haven for the Amazons, for it was magically concealed from the outside world, especially Ares. It was later revealed that, at some point before his death in Ares' hands, Zeus had fathered a daughter with Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, who became known as the God Killer. Powers and Abilities Powers *Deity''' Physiology:' Zeus is a Godly Being, a phenomenally powerful divine being with tremendous levels of supernatural power, and was the strongest and most powerful of the Olympian Gods. **'Super Strength:' Zeus is immensely strong and easily surpass other Olympian Gods, who themselves out-might a solar-empowered Kryptonian. His status gives him a magical advantage and further increases his already-formidable supernatural strength. **'Immortality:' As a God, he is immortal and can never be killed, infected or harmed by what harms mortals. However, he can be slain by other godly beings. **'Life Creation: ' Zeus created humanity and the Amazons, and therefore has the power to create sentient life. **'Realm Creation:' He was able to create the Realm of Themyscira so as to hide the Amazons and the Godkiller from humanity and Ares's sight. **'Electrokinesis:' He was able to conjure up and manipulate divine lightning. He conjured an extremely powerful bolt of lightning that mortally wounded a violence-enhanced Ares and drove him into hiding in order to regenerate from his wounds. **'Flight:' As a Godly being, he can fly. Abilities *'Divine Wisdom:' He is divinely wise and has an unparalleled amount of emotional intelligence, given as how he dearly love his creations to the point where he sent the other Godly Beings and Amazons to humanity's aid, against a violence-enhanced Ares. He even led the Olympian Gods. Appearances *Wonder Woman'' (animatic flashback) *''Justice League'' Trivia *Zeus becoming the father of Diana was introduced in the DC Comics reboot of the universe, christened the "New 52". Category:Wonder Woman Category:Males Category:Characters in the comics Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Characters with super strength Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters with immortality Category:Shapeshift Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Before 13,700,000,000 BC births Category:Centenarians Category:Millennarians Category:Before the Dawn of Time births Category:Deceased characters Category:3000 BC deaths Category:Diana's Family